This invention relates to a device for controlling the head movement of a horse. More particularly, it is directed to the use of a harness device connected to a martingale strap and the bit in the horse's mouth.
Control harness devices useful for horses are well known. Most of these prior art devices are attachable to the bit in the horse's mouth. This type of device is generically referred to as a martingale. Such prior art devices are useful for preventing the horse from raising his head above a predetermined position. At the same time, free movement of the head from side to side is desired to enable the horse to change direction rapidly even while moving at considerable speed.
Many horses are difficult to control when riding because there is a tendency to excessively raise the head or throw the head excessively forward. There are problems of rearing, flipping, running off, head throwing and bad acting, in general, which must be overcome in order for a horse to be properly trained. Most all of the prior art devices designed to effect head control operate primarily only on the bit or completely separate therefrom.